The present invention relates to a toy sword, particularly a retractable toy sword with visual and sound effects.
As a weapon in the history of human beings, the sword is also a symbol of status. There are a lot of stories about heroes and their weapons. In some novels, swords are something miraculous and they can emit different types of light. Today, the sword is a tool for sport and a decoration as well. Moreover, they are available as toys in the market, mostly for boys. Most boys like swords, for they can play with swords by imaging themselves as heroes in many movies and comics. However, though there are numerous toy swords in the market, none of them have any particular function which can satisfy the children, and moreover, the design of such swords may be risky for children because of their offensive nature. However, it is more dangerous if stick or the like rather than toy sword is used in playing the game of hero.
Though there have been some improvements in the structures of toy swords, such as a retractable sword formed by a hilt and blade sections, its use of a spring for rapid extension is still dangerous for children because such rapid extension may injure children's eyes. It is not ideal because a considerable force is required to retract the toy sword.